La verdadera razón
by NatsumeRin
Summary: No sabía desde cuando se estaba mintiendo. Pero lo cierto era que, hubiese sido mejor dejar las cosas como estaban. Ya no hay vuelta atrás y ahora ella ya no estaría más con él. GRUVIA ¿o no? Para el reto de El Gran Reino de Fiore ! /two-shot / mi primer GrUvia / CUIDADO!


Disclaimer: La serie Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

Este fic participa en el Reto de Junio - Julio: "Infelices por siempre" del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore".

* * *

 **La verdadera razón**

Two-shot

 _"Tus ojos no me dejan mentir"_

* * *

Magnolia. Una ciudad tranquila que florece cada año. Con un gremio amado por todos, Fairy Tail. Días normales, dias de trabajos, días pacíficos, días...

\- ¡Gray-sama! -

Corrección... Eran días pacíficos.

El pelinegro mostró una cara de pánico al oir aquella chillona y risueña voz. Si existía un dios de los magos ¿Por qué rayos le castigaba de esa forma? Trató de huir pero era muy tarde. Ya alguien estaba colgando de su brazo derecho.

\- Juvia... N-No te vi -mintió- Por favor, suelta mi brazo...

\- Gray-sama, acaso ¿Olvidaste la promesa que me hiciste hoy?

\- ¿De qué estás habland...?

La oración quedó sin terminar cuando empezó a detallar a la chica. Su cabello estaba peinado de manera distinta y... ¿Llevaba un vestido y una cesta de picnic? Juvia le hizo un mohín con los labios y procedió a explicar.

\- Gray-sama le prometió a Juvia que hoy tendríamos una cita.

Cita...

Cita...

Cita...

Y alli lo recordó.

Días atrás, cuando Juvia estaba pegada a él como lapa, había intentado sacarsela diciendole que iba a almorzar para partir a su siguiente trabajo con Natsu, Lucy y Erza. Y fue allí cuando Juvia se le pegó aún más insistiendo en que ella le prepararía un gran almuerzo y él, para huir rápido dijo las palabras mágicas.

"- Cuando vuelva me haces un almuerzo, ¿Está bien?"

Y claro. No pensó para nada en sus palabras porque solo quería huir rápido de allí. La madre que lo... la próxima debía medir lo que decía ya que ahora estaba atado a una emocionada Juvia durante esa tarde.

* * *

Está bien. Lo aceptaba. Con todo y el esfuerzo sobrehumano que hacía para no huir,la estaba pasando bien. La comida estaba deliciosa y Juvia se estaba portando muy dulce y, increíblemente, tranquila con él. Se miraba feliz.

\- Y luego Gajeel-kun dijo que era por ser bajita y Levy-san solo dijo que...

Si, se miraba feliz... Incluso se veía muy linda.

Gray sacudió la cabeza ante sus pensamientos. No era momento para pensar en esas cosas. Solo debia esperar unos minutos más y ese calvario terminaría.

\- ...pero yo pienso que Levy-san no es honesta consigo misma ya que...

El sol se estaba poniendo. Aunque no lo creyera, llevaban horas hablando... O mejor dicho, llevaba horas oyendo a Juvia sin cansarse. A quién quería engañar. Juvia era amable y linda de esa forma que incluso le hacia dudar del juramento que se hizo consigo mismo después de aquel suceso que...

\- ¿Gray-sama? -el chico volteó a verla, saliendo de sus pensamientos- ¿Estas bien?

\- Oh... Si... Continúa con lo que decias.

\- Es que... Es eso... -la chica se acercó más a él- Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte, Gray-sama...

-Dime...

Pero en su cabeza solo rondaba lo hermosa que se veia, lo linda que las mejillas de Juvia se veian cuando se sonrojaba, su juramento, el dolor, la pérdida y...

\- ¡Te amo!

No. No lo susurró. Lo gritó como que fuese lo último que oiría en su vida y Gray supo que esta vez, esa frase era diferente. ¿Cuántas veces le había oido decir que lo amaba? Pero esta vez todo era distinto. Los ojos de Juvia mostraban determinación, tenían un brillo que no veía desde aquella ocasión que vio el cielo azul por primera vez. Juvia se veia hermosa y su corazón, aquel frío corazón latía como nunca antes lo había hecho latir esa mima chica.

\- Eh... Yo...

\- ¡Dame una oportunidad, Gray-sama! -la joven hizo una reverencia de forma respetuosa- No te pido que me hagas tu esposa... Solo deja que Juvia demuestre que puede ser una gran mujer para Gray-sama.

Y esos fueron los segundos más largos y difíciles de su vida.

-Esta bien.

* * *

Ul, Ultear, su padre... Tres personas que le amaron con todo su ser y que ahora ¿Dónde estaban?

"Gray... Si la amas... No permitas que siga nuestro mismo destino"

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

HOLA ! Esta es la primera vez que escribo un two-shot para un reto de foro O_O .. Bueno... No le dare vueltas... Espero que sea de su agrado uwu el lunes el capitulo final... o.o/

Atte: Natsu "Yuly"


End file.
